


the circle of life

by crazyqueerecrivain



Series: twenty-five days of fic [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: the airport holds people of all stages of life during the holidays//clarke and lexa are on their way to visit their daughter Tris and their grandkids when lexa observes a young girl talking to her first love, a young engaged couple looking on as another young couple plays with their infant son//i'm sorry the summary is so bad





	

Lexa actually likes flying during the holidays. Sure, people could be rude and often were rushing more than necessary,  but she finds that traveling around Christmas actually personifies people’s truest natures. In all their years of travel, she and Clarke have never had a layover in National City International Airport, but it seems nice enough. There are comfy chairs, and regular airport seats; there are coffee shops and candy stores. All in all, it seems like a pretty nice airport. “Ladies and Gentlemen,” a chipper flight attendant comes over the intercom, “It seems that flight 7447 with service to John F. Kennedy International Airport with a stopover in Purgatory has been delayed. If for any reason you must leave the boarding area, please be back by 1030 in order to ensure an on time departure. Thank you.” The entire gate seems to groan, so Lexa checks her watch: 0905. Great. Luckily, they don’t have to actually change planes again, so as long as Clarke and Aden tear themselves away from whatever gift shop or coffee shop Lexa had lost them in on time, there shouldn’t be a problem. Knowing, she’ll be here a while, Lexa settles into a seat a young man kindly vacates for her. It’s one of the few perks of getting old, the young people see the grey hair and they give respect. Lexa’s knees certainly enjoy the gesture. Lexa scans the gate, taking in each person. 

Leaning up against a pole, there’s a brunette. She’s probably 18 or 19, wearing a Purgatory High sweatshirt, so Lexa figures she’s a freshman in college, returning home for the holidays. The girl’s eyes seem glued to her phone, a permanent smile on her face. Every few minutes, the girl’s eyes light up and she bites her lip. Her smile is bigger and brighter than imaginable. There’s really only one conclusion Lexa can draw: this girl is talking to her first love. The texts, the pictures of the girl’s face, they are all being sent to some lucky guy or gal. The brunette chuckles and her eyes have a certain glint her eye. The first love must’ve said something funny. 

Lexa’s eyes wander, just a few feet away, there are two couples, one on the floor, playing with a baby, probably around eighteen months if Lexa had to guess, the other sitting in seats, holding hands and staring on adoringly. “Mama.” The baby grins, looking up at the only Latina with open arms. “Uppy!” Lexa can’t help the smile that crosses her face as she thinks about her children when they were that age. So innocent, so sweet, so small. The woman grins, showing off massive dimples as she dramatizes swinging her son up into the air. The second woman on the ground smiles, pecking who Lexa assumes to be her wife on the check, before giving the boy a kiss. “I love you Mommy.” The boy reaches for his other parent. The blonde sitting in her seat chuckles and nuzzles into a dark-haired woman, that Lexa vaguely recognizes. It takes a moment, but the name miraculously materializes on Lexa’s tongue: Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp. She’s just gotten engaged to, oh gosh, what was the blonde’s name? Kiera something? Kara maybe?

Lexa shrugs, turning her attention back to the young brunette, who’s face has fallen. The girl picks at her phone case. First Love must not be texting back. Lexa almost misses it, but she hears the girl’s phone vibrate and the girl light up. For a moment, the brunette looks flushed, clicking her tongue in thought. The lip bite returns as does Lexa’s smile. She remembers falling for Clarke. She remembers those moments of trying to figure out what to say. Of course, they didn’t have texting back in their day; heck, landlines were a new novelty. It’s a new time, but the principles are the same. Love is love as it always has been. 

“Are you telling me that my nephew isn’t the cutest thing ever?” The blonde- Kara, Lexa’s pretty sure her name is- shifts Lexa’s attention. Her face is playful as she looks toward her fiancée. “You know you want a little munchkin Lena.” Kara playfully shoves the CEO who acts like she’s hurt and earns a kiss from the blonde. “C’mere Jer, show your auntie Lena how cute you are.” Kara coos, as she takes the baby from his mom, who pouts.

“Mags, my sister is stealing our baby make her stop.” The woman whines, smiling at Kara. The Latina, Mags,- Maggie maybe?- just smiles, roping her arm around Kara’s sister. Kara just grins, talking nonsense to Jer while nuzzling herself into Lena. The four women just seem so happy. There seems to be so much love; Lexa’s heart swells. Seeing that much love and joy in the airport during the holidays was special on it’s own, but the fact that it was two wlw couples just warmed Lexa’s heart a little extra. 

When Lexa turns back the the small brunette, the girl has her earbuds in and is grinning. “Hey Nicole!” The girl beams. Lexa wonders if the girl knows just how much she loves Nicole. She wonders if the girl even registers the way she’s looking at her screen. 

“Eavesdropping again Mom?” Aden appears, blocking Lexa’s gaze. Lexa smiles, taking in her beautiful boy. When he smiles, she can still see the two year old who said ‘washcosh’ instead of ‘wash cloth’ and ‘mopoly’ instead of ‘monopoly’. He may be in his mid thirties with children of his own, but he’ll always be her and Clarke’s baby boy. 

“Where’s your Momma?” Lexa pauses, seeing if he’s brought anyone with him, “and your wife and children?” Aden starts to respond, but his phone buzzes stealing his attention. 

“Mom’s on her way, but I gotta go help Elyza with the kids.” Aden leans down and gives Lexa a peck on the cheek before turning and leaving. Jer’s made his way back to his mom Mags and he must see Aden kiss Lexa, because he leans in and gives his mom an unprompted kiss on the cheek. 

Mags gasps excitedly. “Thank you Jer!” She cheers. Lexa smiles. Even as they grow, the excitement of your kid giving you a kiss never fades, in fact, as they enter the adolescent years, the kisses only get more precious. 

“Remember when A was that small?” Lexa jumps as Clarke leans on the arms rest and wraps her arm around Lexa’s neck. Lexa snuggles into Clarke’s side and ropes her arm around Clarke’s waist. “Tris too.” Clarke murmurs, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s head. Lexa hums in contented agreement. 

“It’s the circle of life.” Lexa comments, looking up to Clarke, who looks slightly confused. “The brunette there,” Lexa nods toward the girl, who’s still talking on the phone with a bright smile and a slight blush, “she’s been talking with her first love, probably going home for the holidays. That couple there,” Lexa motions to Lena and Kara, “they’re engaged and traveling with the blonde’s sister, wife, and baby.” Lexa says as realization starts to settle in Clarke’s eyes, “And we’re the old ladies traveling with our kid and his kids to meet our fourth grand baby for the first time.” Lexa leans up and pulls Clarke into a kiss.

“Alexandria Griffin-Woods,” Clarke scoffs when they pull away, “Did you call me old? Jerk!” Clarke shoves Lexa playfully. “You spend fifty years with a woman.” Clarke scoffs, just making Lexa smile. Fifty years later and Lexa is just as in love , if not more, as she was when she said ‘I do’. 

“If it makes any difference, I love you old lady.” Lexa grins, once again, pulling Clarke into a kiss. 

“Well then, I suppose you get a pass.” Clarke mumbles, a smile never leaving her face. 

 

* * *

Kara will never understand how her sister does it or how Alex managed to fall asleep the moment that the plane took off nor how she taught that skill to her white and baby. Kara hates flying, at least in an airplane. She hates flying in airplanes. What if something happens to the airplane carrying Alex and Lena and Maggie and Jeremiah and she’s _inside._ If she’s inside she can’t help. She can’t save anyone if she’s trapped inside a tin can. At the end of the day, her biggest fear is having to watch everyone she love get injured or perish and be helpless to do anything. “Kar,” Lena squeezes Kara’s hand, “You think you can think any louder?” Lena bumps Kara playfully.

“Oh sorry.” Kara blushes, then pales when the plane jerks off the ground. 

Lena presses a kiss to Kara’s temple, and Kara leans into her fiancée, looking for the comfort Lena always brings. “I know you don’t like flying baby,” Lena wraps her arm around Kara, pulling the blonde closer. “But everything is going to be fine. Nothing is gonna happen. We’re going to stop over in Purgatory, we’re going to arrive in New York, we’re going to check into our hotel and have a wonderful Christmas with your mom.” Lena mumbles in between soft kisses. “Hey,” Lena says softly, lifting Kara’s head from it’s resting spot on Lena’s chest, “I love you; you know that right?”

Kara grins, pulling Lena into a kiss, “I love you too.” Kara smiles, twisting her engagement ring out of habit. “I’ll never forget the day.” Kara nuzzles into Lena. “You smiles, the nervous twinkle in your eye, the food.” Lena lets out a chuckle and Kara joins their hands. “Do you remember when we first met.” Kara laughs. 

“Of course, you and Clark caught me on the way into the office. You were so adorable and green, insisting that I remember Supergirl.” Lena laughs, “You flustered and I had to keep my eyes on Clark just to stay focused.” Lena bites her lip. “I’ve been falling for you since the very beginning Kara Danvers.”

Kara sighs, “Only you, Lena Luthor, have been able to get me to fluster like that. Even if I didn’t know why in the beginning.” Kara grins. The two spend the entire flight reminiscing and cuddling with smiles on their faces. 

* * *

Alex wasn’t thrilled when Kara had proposed that they spend Christmas in New York City. After all she and Maggie have a seventeen month old baby. He’s bound to hate the flight and the overprotective mother in Alex worries about all the germs. Luckily, Jeremiah sleeps the entire flight just as Alex and Maggie. Alex doesn’t sleep as well as usual because each time she hears Lena and Kara giggling, a part of her worries that it’s her son babbling into consciousness. When they get to the hotel, Maggie surprises her. “Hey babe.” Maggie slings her arm around Alex, “We’re going to drop Jer off with Lena and Kara then go out on a proper date.” Alex sits up straight when she hears Alex’s words. “Nuh, uh, uh, I already ran it past them; it was actually Lena’s idea. If I had to place bets, I’d say they’ll quite enjoy playing house, besides Eliza is right next door if she’s needed. C’mon!” Maggie pulls Alex up, before scooping the baby up with the second. 

Kara’s eyes light up when Maggie hands her Jeremiah, Alex barely has time to kiss the boy goodbye before Maggie whisks her away again. When they get to the ice rink, Alex’s eyes light up. She hasn’t ice skated since she was little with her dad, before even Kara came into their lives. She used to love it; now she can’t even remember why they stopped the tradition. Both Maggie and Alex have enough coordination and experience to glide around the rink, holding hands. Alex can feel the cold nip at her ears, nose and fingertips. A smile forms on her face and she squeezes Maggie’s hand, only making her wife smile and laugh at Alex. 

After about a half an hour of skating around the rink, Maggie leads Alex off the ice. They grab hot chocolate before wandering the streets of New York City. It truly was beautiful, if not the hoards of tourists and locals literally everywhere. “It’s beautiful huh.” Maggie murmurs, her gaze very clearly resting on Alex’s face. 

“Cheeseball.” Alex teases with a light shove. Maggie laughs, but doesn’t move to denial. Eventually, Maggie stops in front of some hole in the wall Italian place. 

“C’mon, let’s have dinner.” Maggie pulls Alex into a kiss. “And you know, your sister and Lena have Jer all night.” Maggie whispers into Alex’s ear before pulling her into the restaurant. Alex coughs, a shiver running down her spine. She kind of wants to skip dinner and just get room service, but Maggie convinces her the reward is worth the wait, and damn is Maggie right. 

* * *

Nerves bubble in Nicole’s stomach as she sits in the baggage claim area. She and Waverly had planned to meet up in the airport so long ago. It’s been more than a month and Nicole misses the tiny brunette. It should be an easy joyous occasion, two friends seeing each other after a considerable amount of time apart, but Nicole is really nervous. All of the planning was before; before the snapchats of flirty faces and the texts full of terms of endearment All of it was before Waverly had called Nicole at three in the morning telling the redhead that she wanted to be more than friends and that fact scared Waverly. Nicole no longer knows where they stand. She’s been falling for her friend since they met at orientation, but she doesn’t want to lose Waverly. She doesn’t want Waverly to spook. “Nicole!” Nicole hears the voice before her eye catches the wonderful storm of a girl. Turning, Nicole finds Waverly running toward her. Waverly bear hugs Nicole, her feet wrapping around Nicole’s waist, her arms around Nicole’s neck. Nicole easy finds her grip on Waverly; after all, it’s not the first time Nicole has held Waverly like this. This time, though, it’s different. This time there’s implications of being so close that they never had before. This time Waverly knows about Nicole’s feeling and Nicole knows Waverly has similar feelings. Still, Waverly buries her head in Nicole’s neck like nothing has changed. Nicole had feel the smile on Waverly’s face. 

“Hi,” Nicole says, her voice barely registering above a whisper, “hi” she repeats, trying to speak up, which apparently Waverly just finds too fucking funny because she breaks out chuckling and Nicole can feel the vibration of the smaller girl’s laugh against her chest. Waverly Earp was going to be Nicole’s cause of death, Nicole was sure. 

“You said that Nic.” Waverly smiles, biting her lip and meeting Nicole’s eyes. “I’m uh, really glad we’re back.” Waverly seems to suddenly overcome with shyness as she hops down from Nicole’s arms and flushes slightly. “Sorry I know I kinda uh said somethings over break.” Nicole’s heart sinks, she doesn’t like where this is going. 

“And you didn’t exactly mean them?” Nicole asks slowly, in order to ensure an even tone, despite the cartwheels her heart and stomach were currently preforming.

“No! No, no no.” Waverly jumps in quickly, “I meant every single word Nicole, it’s just, it’s a lot easier to be brazen when you have a screen between you and the thing that scares you.” Nicole can see the fear and agony build in Waverly’s eyes and her heart starts to hurt for a whole different set of reasons, “The thing I want to do most in this world is still you, I meant that, but Nicole, I don’t know how to do this.” Nicole brings a hand to Waverly’s face, lightly brushing away a few flyaway hairs with the back of her hand.

A smile crosses Nicole’s and she searches Waverly’s eyes. “Oh sure you.” Nicole husks, and before she knows it, Waverly’s hands are on the collar of her shirt and she’s pulling Nicole down into a kiss. Waverly’s hands entangle themselves into Nicole’s hair, while Nicole’s explore Waverly’s sides, attentive to any hesitation from Waverly. Someone whoops and both girls pull away quickly. They’re both bright red from embarrassment. “I told you you knew what you were doing.” Nicole whispers, taking Waverly’s hand in her own. “C’mon, let’s get back to school.” Nicole says, her voice stronger than before. Waverly smiles and nods, it’s certainly the start of something.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to [me](https://crazyqueerfrenchfry.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
